After The Full Moon
by Tea Time Raccoon
Summary: set straight after the first movie, what i think would have happened if Sam lived. rated T because i dont really know what will happen later on, this is my first fan fic btw  so please R&R if you have ant requests SamBridgette story Enjoy!
1. Alive

With her head rested on the chest of her sister's werewolf corpse she Bridgette cried. Surrounded by memories and photos of the past, it was all over but did she want it to be. For it to be all over her sister had to be dead was it really worth it. She was now all alone since they were children she and Ginger had never been apart for move then an hour. Shakily Bridgette sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. What was she going to do now? Two dead bodies in the house, one in the back yard she felt hopeless.

Bridgette's mind wondered down the basement, Sam was down there covered in blood no longer breathing. She had to see him, just one last time to say goodbye and sorry.

Slowly she stood up clutching onto her bed for support, her leg struggles underneath her. She made her way through the house down to the basement, all the destruction that Ginger had inflicted on it not registering in Bridgette's head. Sam finally came into view as a dark and bloody mass on the floor.

Bridgette knelt beside him her head in her hands. "Sam I'm so sorry, I should have never asked you do this" she said in a whisper as she sobbed. All of a sudden her heard a sharp breath.

_Was that me?_ She thought to herself that is until she heard another one. Bridgette gasped, _is he still alive? After all that? I though Ginger broke his neck._As a response to her thoughts she immediately checked to see if he had a pulse.

_Bingo!_

Sam's breaths became steadier and steadier; Bridgette didn't know what to do. She wanted to go for help but at the same time she couldn't bring her self to leave him.

She settled with holding his hand, there wasn't anything else she could do really. Maybe her situation wasn't so hopeless, through this whole ordeal he'd been there for her and never asked for anything in return. Even after he figured it was all for Ginger he still helped and still asked for nothing. As these thoughts raced through her mind Sam slowly managed to open his eyes, he saw Bridgette looking down at there clasped hands. A smile reached his lips even though the pain. "Bridgette" he said, his voice was so low it could have past for a whisper.

Pain struck through his throat as he said her name, but it worked, she looked up at him. Sam could now see her face, he saw tear tracks that had previously made their way down her face. He smiled at her; it seemed to be the only thing he could do that didn't hurt him. Bridgette gave a small smile back but she didn't hold it for long.

"Sh… sh….she's dead, she lunged at me an... and I had the knife" it was the only thing she could think to say so she was relived when he gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Is it ok if I look over your neck, were the wound is?" Bridgette was feeling very nervous.

Sam squeezed her hand again; he knew he couldn't nod his head. Bridgette reluctantly let go of his hand and moved to the other side of him. She moved the collar of his shirt gently and examined his neck. After what seemed like 5 minutes she turned to look at his face.

"it's healing pretty fast, she infected you to" Bridgette said this carefully "I think we should wait till it heals fully till we give you the injection, by the looks of it, it shouldn't take more than an hour" as she said this last bit she quickly glanced at the marks in his neck then back to him.

"Ok" Sam managed to crock out

He was glad that she was with him; he knew she cared for him. This thought made him smile to himself.

Bridgette saw this though said nothing, at least one of them should be able to smile even though she had no idea what there was to smile about.

_Well we both did survive so I guess there might be something positive to come out of the whole thing_

Bridgette went back to watching Sam's neck, watching the skin healf right before her eyes.


	2. Smoke

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (for now) **

Chapter summary: what's going on with Mrs Fitzgerald (Pamela).

**Chapter 2: **car trouble

County green house was still blaring with music well after 11 and Pamela had circled the place twice in search for her daughters. The crowd had subsided by half but it still almost filled the green house to bursting point.

_Where are those girls_ she thought as she got shoved by a guy in a pope hat, for the forth time. She was starting to really get worried, what if they left with out her to cause trouble else were. They'd been doing that a lot lately, causing trouble that is.

Pamela knew her daughters had always been a bit disturbed but she never thought that they'd kill someone. She knew that is was probably Ginger who killed the girl, but she couldn't help but think that Bridgette knew something more about it.

These thoughts rushed through her head till she reached the door; it had taken almost five minutes of bustling to get to it. She opened it to be greeted by a nice breeze and an odd smell. It was almost like newly cut grass but still a bit funny. Pamela looked around to see if there was any, out of curiosity. But all she saw were cars and teenagers either drinking or smoking.

It had been so long since her last cigarette, she quite years ago in the hope that the girls wouldn't start doing it.

_Oh why not? It's been a rough day I need something to calm me down_

She walked over to a group of older looking teenagers, the funny smell started to get a lot stronger with each step.

_Kids these days, have no sense of hygiene at all I don't know how they could go around smelling like that_

Only a few paces away from them she said "ahhhhh is it ok if I have a drag it's been a bit of a ruff day"

The group of adolescents just stared at her for a minute, their eyes struggling to focus. "Hey, yeah sure just don't tell anyone we don't wanna get into any trouble ya know" said a guy dressed like a beatnik.

"Oh of course, not a word" she said though Pamela thought they looked old enough to smoke legally.

She took the cigarette and had a puff; it was weird, different from what she remembered. _Wow these kids must be smoking some really strong stuff _

She took a few more drags then left after thanking them; she got in her car and set off home. She didn't know why but she felt very relaxed and giggly all of a sudden. There was a light sprinkle and a few cars on the road but not many.

All of a sudden there was a bang and the car became hard the steer, Pamela turned to the side of the road, turned off the engine and got out of the car. One of the tires burst; suddenly things weren't so funny to her after her.


	3. Pain

**Authors note:** hey sorry I'm taking ages to post chapters but I'm a bit stuck for ideas, so if there's anything you want included let us know, should they stay or should they go?

**Chapter summary:** Sam heals Bridgette goes looking for what they need for the injections… but what will she find? and all that jazz

**Chapter 3: **Pain

Sam and Bridgette could hear the light pattering of rain outside, along with the odd car. They were both amazed at how tranquil it almost so, even with all the pain. Sam could feel the skin healing; I hurt almost as much as when he actually got the large gapping wound.

"It's almost finished" Bridgette reassured him, she could see the look of anguish and pain on his face. Bridgette knew she couldn't do anything to help till he was healed and she hated it. All of a sudden a thought struck Bridgette, there'd be so much time wasted trying to find all the things they needed for the monkshood mixture. She knew that she'd have to leave Sam momentarily to get what they both needed. Without warning on thinking she stud up.

This action caught Sam off guard, so much so that he almost jumped. "Where are you going?" the words scratched at his throat, it was still very tender. His grip on Bridgette's hand tightened, he was afraid that now he was getting better she'd take off with out him.

"I was just going to go get what we needed for the injections, I'll be as quick as I can and come straight back, ok?" she didn't want to move an inch so she waited for his reply.

"Ok, straight back" he said grudgingly, he squeezed her hand before he let it go unwillingly. The idea of her being up there alone, surrounded by all the chaos made him shudder slightly. Sam couldn't help but feel very weak at this point; he should be looking after Bridgette not the other way around. He settled his arm at his side, closed his eyes and started to listen to the rain.

Bridgette hurried as fast as her weakened legs would allow her up the stairs. As much as it grieved her she new that the first place she had to visit was her and Gingers old room. The room that contained one of Gingers dead formes, this though was almost unbearable. She pushed through this thought and hurried through the upturned house. As she closed in on the door her heart rate quickened and her foot steps slowed. Taking a deep breath Bridgette headed into the room to retrieve the needle, but something quickly brought Bridgette to a halt. She saw her sister, but not the sister in the form of a huge wolf, not the sister she left.

Her sister was Ginger again, human Ginger, lying cold dead and naked in her pool of blood on the floor. It almost broke Bridgette's heart to see her sister like this. Immediately she grabbed a blanket off of one of the beds and covered Ginger with it. The sight was just too painful to bare, there could be no pretend deaths it was just too real.

Remembering why she was in there she dropped to the floor and searched for the needle, it took a few minutes but she finally found it. Standing up she stuffed the needle into a pocket and started to walk out. In a low almost incoherent voice she recited "together forever".

Everything in the house now became clearer to her; it looked as if a bomb had gone of. If there had been more it to take in her surroundings she would have but there was no stoping now. Time was limited, Sam would heal soon and they'd both need the injections, also they needed to decide what to do now that it was all over. The cupboard door had been ripped of its hinges in the fight, though Bridgette didn't want to know how.

Everything they needed was still in tact _thank goodness_ she thought as she gathered them. Now all she needed was a filter. She searched for the first aid kit that was stored in the cupboard, it was a bit high up she put everything back down and reached up for it. She grabbed a hold of it and pulled it down to the ground. It was old, very old, she noted as she stuffed it udder her arm and collected the rest. Double checking she had it all, she stood up and quietly walked back no Sam.

It was hard to go down the stairs without tripping in the dark, but somehow she managed. She closed in on Sam's peaceful form; he looked better, perhaps even happy sitting there with his eyes closed listening to the sound of the rain.


End file.
